


Waterfall

by edenhpsanders8



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, This is pure fluff, i mean like it took me like 10 minutes to figure that out, its like roman arguing with logan for like 2 seconds, oof why did tags take so long, patton is gender fluid and is feeling like they/them today
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 06:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21266378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenhpsanders8/pseuds/edenhpsanders8
Summary: Roman wanted it to be a surprise Patton!





	Waterfall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SentientMango](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SentientMango/gifts).

Patton had just finished decorating the cookies they made when they heard their boyfriend talking on the phone in the other room.

“I’m taking them to see a waterfall! They’ll love it!” There was a few beats of silence which Patton could only assume was Lo or Virge speaking.

“No! I found one where we don’t even have to walk that far,”

Patton walked over to the open door and knocked. “A waterfall huh?”

Roman jumped and squeaked “Patton!”

“So a waterfall?”

“Ya if you want to go,”

“Of course I want to go!”  
“Ro-man did a real good job!” he mocked.

**Author's Note:**

> the prompt for this was given to me by @sentimentmango on tumblr like a month back i finally finished it!(lie i finished it a month ago) go check her out if that still her url of course she writes really good things (one i even used for english homework shes that good) thank you for the prompt! sorry it is quite short but i really didn’t know where to go with it. getting to waterfalls take work, hard work and almost always leave with a scratch


End file.
